Alexei Zhitnik
| birth_place = Kiev, Ukrainian SSR, Soviet Union | draft = 81st overall | draft_year = 1991 | draft_team = Los Angeles Kings | career_start = 1989 | career_end = 2010 }} Alexei Zhitnik (born Oleksiy Mykolaiovych Zhitnik on October 10, 1972) is a Ukrainian-Russian former professional ice hockey defenceman. He has played more games in the National Hockey League (NHL) (1,085) than any other Soviet-born defenceman. Alexei has represented the Soviet Union, CIS and Russia internationally & Ukraine during two NHL All-Star Games. His number 13 has been honored by Sokil Kyiv. Playing Career Alexei was drafted 81st overall by the Los Angeles Kings in the 1991 NHL Entry Draft after playing for Sokil Kyiv in the Soviet Championship League for two years. After another year, he came to the NHL for the 1992-93 NHL season. On October 6, 1992, Alexei made his NHL debut against the Calgary Flames and scored his first goal nine nights later, also against Calgary. In his rookie season with the Kings, he finished second among rookie defenceman in points with 48. Alexei was an important part of the Kings' playoff run to the Stanley Cup Finals, where they lost to the Montreal Canadiens. On February 14, 1995, he was traded to the Buffalo Sabres with Robb Stauber, Charlie Huddy and Los Angeles' fifth-round choice (Marian Menhart in the 1995 NHL Entry Draft for Philippe Boucher, Denis Tsygurov and Grant Fuhr. Alexei became one of the team's best players, helping the Sabres win the Northeast Division in the 1996–97 NHL season, his second full year with the team. In the 1997-98 NHL season,he led all defensemen in shorthanded goals (3). Alexei also helped the Sabres reach the finals in the 1998-99 NHL season & stayed on the team until the 2004-05 NHL lockout. On December 6, 2004, he was signed as a free agent by Kazan in Russia. On August 2, 2005, Alexei was signed as a free agent by the New York Islanders to a four-year contract where he became an effective force on the team. Even though he missed the last 18 games of the season with a fractured ankle, Alexei finished second among team defenceman in scoring. On December 16, 2006, he was traded to the Philadelphia Flyers for Freddy Meyer and Philadelphia's third-round choice (Mark Katic) in the 2007 NHL Entry Draft. On February 24, 2007, Alexei was traded to the Atlanta Thrashers in exchange for Braydon Coburn to add experience for the playoffs. Due to his disappointing play with the Thrashers combined with the teams focus on rebuilding, the team bought out his contract on June 30, 2008 which made him a free agent. On July 26, 2008, Alexei returned to Russia and the now-Kontinental Hockey League, signing a tryout contract with Dynamo Moscow. He eventually became the last captain for Dynamo before being released as the team folded following the 2009-10 KHL season. Career Statistics International Statistics Awards & Achievements *1992: Gold Medal (XVII Olympic Winter Games) *1992–93: Clarence S. Campbell Bowl (Los Angeles Kings) *1996: Bronze Medal (World Cup of Hockey) *1998: Silver Medal (XVIII Olympic Winter Games) *1998–99: Played in the All-Star Game (NHL) *2001–02: Played in the All-Star Game (NHL) *2008: Spengler Cup Champion (Dynamo Moscow) *2008–09: Played in the All-Star Game (KHL) Records *On February 20, 2007, as a Flyer, he became the eighth defenseman born outside of North America, and first born in the Soviet Union to appear in 1,000 NHL games (Sergei Zubov has since joined Alexei in that regard). The others at the time: Nicklas Lidstrom, Borje Salming, Calle Johansson, Ulf Samuelsson, Fredrik Olausson (all from Sweden), Petr Svoboda from the Czech Republic and Teppo Numminen of Finland. International Play }} }} }} Category:1972 births Category:Los Angeles Kings draft picks Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:New York Islanders players Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Atlanta Thrashers players Category:HC Dynamo Moscow players